


Green Eyed Monster

by Marauders_simply_the_best



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Jealous Remus Lupin, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Possessive Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders_simply_the_best/pseuds/Marauders_simply_the_best
Summary: As Sirius gets closer to Michael and it gets on Remus' nerves. Possessive Remus happens!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Green Eyed Monster

James had seen many expressions on Remus' face over the years; happiness, sadness, anger, hurt, hunger, pain, etc. But he had never seen this particular expression before. It looked a little of anger and a little hurt, but he couldn't understand how his waffle, which he kept stabbing, could anger or hurt him. 

He nudged Lily, who was sitting beside him, during breakfast in the Great Hall, and discreetly pointed towards Remus and raised his eyebrows, silently asking her if she knew what was wrong with him. They were in their Sixth year at Hogwarts and she had just started becoming his friend, though still denying his every advance. But he convinced himself that he had time, that she'll say yes someday. She couldn't resist his charm for much long.

She turned to look at Remus, who was angrily pushing around the food on his plate, but something akin to hurt, or was that jealousy, in his expressions. She turned her head to find the only person that could ever make Remus get jealous. She found him at the Ravenclaw table talking to Michael Edwards, his DADA partner. They had gotten close that year due to their new DADA professor that decided to make pairs in the class who would work together all year. In addition to that, they couldn't choose their own partner, he had decided those himself at the beginning of the year. Since then, they had gotten close and Remus had hated Michael since. When she asked him about it, he originally denied it, but finally confessed that he liked Sirius, had since fourth year. He had came out last year to all of them, so this wasn't a 100% surprising.

She turned her head towards James who was watching her with his doe-like eyes, as oblivious to all this as always, and shook her head. She didn't want to tell him about Remus' crush if he didn't want to do it himself. 

Remus was oblivious to the silent conversation going near him, his eyes on Sirius and that Michael guy who was leaning a little too much into Sirius' personal space. But the thing that made him the most mad was that Sirius didn't seem to mind, in fact, he was leaning in far too much as well. He had a hand on Michael's shoulder and a big smile on both their faces. He knew Sirius was gay, he had come out as Bisexual in fifth year. So that made it even more painful.

He couldn't look at them anymore. He turned to look at his food, which was all still on the plate, but in bits and pieces as he had torn up his waffles without knowing. He drank one last sip of his tea, got up and left for his class. Unfortunately, this was a common occurrence these days. Him leaving without eating and sometimes ignoring Sirius. He decided that he had to get his act together, otherwise someone might catch on to his obvious jealousy.

On the other side of the room, Sirius saw Remus leaving the room and his friends looked confused at his sudden departure. He'll talk to Remus that night. He'll have to get him alone first, which was difficult as Remus avoided being alone with him these days.

~~~

Remus was tired. He had a long day and he just wanted to sleep or take a bath. All day, whenever he saw Sirius, he was with Michael. 

It seemed like he spent more time with him these days than the Marauders. Which hurt not just because he liked Remus but because he missed him as his friend too. He knew he was avoiding him as well but he had decided, that didn't count. He could see that it affected James too, but he didn't say anything, as he got to spend time with Lily, without interruption, trying to impress her anyway possible. Plus he was busy with Quidditch practice as a game was coming up next weekend.

At last, he decided to go to the Prefect's bathroom for a bath as it was bigger and better. He collected all his stuff and clothes and headed off to the Prefect's bath. On the way he was lost in thought, and bumper into the 'dream team' themselves. 

"Hey, watch where you- Hey Remus! Where are you going this late?" Sirius asked Remus when he saw his bag. 

'What do you care? You're look busy yourself. What does it matter where I'm going?' He thought to himself, but actually answered, "Nothing, nothing. What are you guys doing out so late?" He asked them. He couldn't outright tell them about going to the bathroom because everytime he brought it up, all of them begged to see it themselves, but he couldn't take them, as they would make him take them along all the time.

"We were just talking, nothing much." Sirius replied, but winked at the end which suggested that what he said wasn't completely true. 

"You have to talk right now? You were together all day anyways, what more do you want to talk about?" He asked knowing he sounded a little rude but couldn't stop himself.

"We were just discussing some homework, but what's it to you? We can talk whenever we want to." Michael answered with a smirk on his face.

Remus was getting tired of this and without thinking said, "Don't you have your own housemates to talk to? Always hanging with Sirius might send everyone the wrong message, don't you think?" 

"What message, that I like Sirius? That I do. So it really is the 'right' message, isn't it?" Michael replied and turned to face him fully.

"Remus, really, what's wrong? Tell me." Sirius said, shocked to see Remus say that.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Continue on. Excuse me." He replied with a sigh and started walking towards the bathroom.

He walked fast, but he could see that someone was following him, but as he got close to the bathroom, he stopped and turned only to bump into Sirius again. 'God, he smelled so good, why did he have to smell good?' was his first thought.

"Why are you following me?" Remus asked him, started to get angry.

"Why are you behaving like this and why are you avoiding me?" Sirius retorted.

Remus scoffed and said, "I'm not avoiding you. You actually need to be around me for me to avoid you. But all you do nowadays is spend time with 'Michael'." 

"What is with you and Michael? What is your problem with him?" Sirius asked, almost shouting.

Remus, not wanting to be overheard, caught Sirius arm and pulled him near the Bathroom's entrance and silently whispered the password, not wanting Sirius to overhear. Once the door opened, he pushed the door open wider and pulled Sirius in with him. He didn't give him time to look around the room. Locking the door, he turned to Sirius and pushed him into the wall. 

"You want to know what my problem is? You want to know why I don't like Michael?" Remus asked Sirius, standing in front of him and looking down on him. He had a good few inches on Sirius and he absolutely loved it.

"Yes" Sirius answered, but his voice was slightly lowered.

From somewhere in his brain, Remus was getting the signal to back off, but he didn't care anymore. He had to get it off his chest. "I don't like him. I don't like that you keep spending time with him instead of us. I don't like that you touch him all the time. I don't like that he keeps touching you. And I don't like people who touch what's mine." 

He leaned into Sirius' ears to whisper the last line, and felt him shiver against him. He had never seen Sirius like that. Fuck. He had his eyes closed, his head leaned back into the wall and his mouth open.

"And I'm yours?" Sirius asked, his eyes still closed. Fuck, Sirius was going to be the end of him.

"Yes. You are. And you're killing me, always being with 'Michael'. I was this close to killing him if he touched you one more time. And you, aways all over him. I wanted to fucking pull you two apart and spank you in the Great hall itself for being such a 'slut' in public." He whispered even though there was no one in the room.

"Fuck, why didn't you? I wanted you to do that." Wait, what! "I waited but you didn't do something. I thought I was wrong about your feelings because you acted like you didn't care. I was trying to make you jealous. I saw you checking me out a few times, and I knew you were gay, so I connected the dots. I decided to take my chance with that but you gave me no signal that me being with Michael affected you. So I amped it up, always touching in the Great Hall, spending all my time with him, meeting somewhere we knew you could see us. Thank god I did. Otherwise I would have never found out how possessive you actually are, and how kinky." Sirius explained with a wink at the end.

But Remus was done playing games. So he leaned down again to look into his eyes and said, "I'm definitely possessive, I don't like anyone touching my things. And I'm plenty kinky, you have no idea what I'll do to you if you ever touched anyone who isn't me. So start acting like a good boy or I'll have to punish you. And I don't give easy punishments."

And with that he crashed his lips to Sirius' and immediately tangled their tongues together. Sirius immediately twisted his hands in Remus' hair and ground their hips together. Moaning loudly, he pulled his hair and Remus let out a deep groan.

Remus bent down and lifted Sirius by his thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. He pushed them both further into the wall and removed Sirius' hands from his hair and pushed them against the wall, holding them above his head tightly. 

He started kissing down the path down his jaw and his neck and bit into his sweet spot, hearing his delicious moans. He sucked there till it turned red. He could here Sirius' moans getting louder and leaned up and kissed him again.

"Shit. You're mine, Sirius. Say you're mine." He said in his ear as he bit the lobe and sucked behind it, causing him to moan and jerk his hips forward.

"I'm yours, Rem. I'm all yours." Sirius answered with all the honestly he could muster. Remus hid his smirk in Sirius' neck, trying to tame his inner monster from unleashing and ravishing Sirius into oblivion.

They were going to have fun...

**Author's Note:**

> My third fic. It's not long but it's nice. I promise!


End file.
